grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Riesen-Ratte
A Riesen-Ratte (⟨ʀ⟩EE-zuhn-⟨ʀ⟩ah-tuh; Ger. "giant rat"), also known as a Rat King or Les Rongeurs Roi (ley ⟨x⟩OWN-zhœr hwah;Fr. "the king of rodents"), is a bunch of Reinigen joined together in the Erklarend (AIR-klahr-uhnt; Ger. "to declare oneself"). Riesen-Ratte are rare enough that they are widely considered a myth in the Wesen world. One appeared in . Characteristics A Riesen-Ratte is a 20-foot-tall rat creature formed by a group of Reinigen who merge together usually when the group is threatened or to seek revenge. It takes upwards of 15 individual Reinigen to form one. Its appearance is significantly more animalistic than that of a woged Reinigen, but it is still bipedal and has two upper extremities and two lower extremities, rather than four legs. A Riesen-Ratte is capable of easily killing anybody or anything that it can get a hold of. Its durability is impressive, and it is able to effortlessly shrug off a shotgun blast. Riesen-Ratte have well-developed musculature as well. It does, however, have a weakness to electricity, and a powerful enough electric charge will cause the individual Reinigen to separate again and seriously injure, if not kill them. Despite its impressive height and prowess, the Riesen-Ratte is slow. Riesen-Ratte also have an enhanced sense of smell, able to easily detect the scent of who or what it is looking for from a decent-sized distance away. Their sense of vision is not particularly sharp and they have trouble detecting motionless targets, so they heavily rely on their sense of smell along with their sense of hearing. If they are hunting Klaustreich, they are able to detect one much more easily if it is woged. Behavior Riesen-Ratte appear to lack the intellect of the individual Reinigen and behaves more like a wild animal, displaying no clear signs of intelligence. It holds a hatred for anyone who has attacked or killed one of the individual Reinigen. Due to their heavy reliance on their sense of smell, they are vulnerable to being lured into traps with some type of bait, typically the people they are trying to kill. Excerpt from Monroe's book Few mythological beings pose a threat as powerful as the Riesen-Ratte, also known as Les Rongeurs Roi, or Rat King. According to legend, the Riesen-Ratte only forms when the Reinigen are under attack. Fueled by fear, scores of them join together in what is known as the Erklarend. These Reinigen have little genetic diversity. In their woged state, they appear to stimulate the growth of cancer-like cells. As these cells cannot differentiate which body is the original vector, they merge into each other, causing the individual to become part of the greater whole. Season 5 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images Riesen-RatteConcept.jpg|Concept art Riesen-RatteConcept2.jpg 505-The Rat King rises.gif 505-The Rat King.jpg 505-Rat King.jpg Video Trivia *Erklarend is the German adjective form of the word "erklären," which means "to explain, to declare, to announce." In the context of forming the Riesen-Ratte, the meaning that best fits is likely the reflexive meaning of the verb, "to declare oneself."Collins Online Dictionary References Category:Wesen Based on Myths Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Rodent Wesen